The Simplest Sea
by zaraaa
Summary: Alexis appears to be a normal person at school and in everyday life, but this isn't the real her. Alexis feels alive when she's diving through the ocean, swimming with the dolphins or even just spending time with her parents. But since her favourite part of life is limited, she spends most of her time at school or doing homework. How long can she keeping repeating this pattern?
1. Chapter 1

It was first lesson… Monday morning… Math. Nobody wanted math first thing on a Monday, especially not Alexis. She sat at the very back of the room, her auburn hair gently waving just past her shoulders, her fringe softly resting over her deep brown eyes, her clothes very light but unnoticed. She very easily blended into the classroom as she planned. Alexis liked to be unnoticed, since she hated people, especially her adoption parents, they didn't understand her or listen to her.

Alexis became an orphan the day she was born… well that's what she'd believed until she turned to age 16. A family found her on the beach alone, there were no adults within a mile of her and she'd been left there to die. She was put in the orphanage immediately and was adopted 2 weeks later, due to the fact she was a baby. However none of this was really true, other than being found on a beach by a family and being adopted quickly. It wasn't true that she was an orphan, her parents were very much alive, they were just incapable of caring for her.

She'd only recently turned 16 and been reunited with her parents, but nobody could ever know of their existence and she had to wait until she was 21 before she could officially join them. Meanwhile she'd have to stay with her adoption parents. You see, it may not be obvious but Alexis was a mermaid. Humans didn't really know much at all about merpeople, for example you were actually a normal human until age 16 and only when your 21 do you have the option to become a full mermaid. This is the worst part for the young merpeople; they could only last around 1 hour underwater until they returned to their human form. Alexis especially hated this since she loved being underwater, she only felt alive when she was underwater. At age 21 Alexis would have to make a decision, she would either forever be a mermaid and never walk on land again or she will be a human forever onwards be human and never have a tail again… The decision was simple as far as Alexis was concerned, she was meant to be a mermaid, she hated life on land.

Unfortunately there were problems with her perfect life, however she'd not yet been informed of them. Her parents were very important merpeople, they also had a lot of enemies. People envied Coral and Alfonso Jones (Alexis' mother and father) and lot of people also know how excited Alexis' parents were about Alexis reaching age 16 and being able to transform. So even though Alexis was much excited for her life in the sea, her next 5 years weren't going to be easy…


	2. Chapter 2

It was finally the end of school. Alexis was the first to be out of school, she walked brisk, the sun beaming down on her as she crossed the field, it was a shortcut to her house. She gently opened the door so that it wouldn't make a sound. As she stepped in the air felt cold, she could hear her adoption parents arguing. As they were shouting and swearing at one another she quickly got changed into her black shorts and black tank top and black flip flops. She was dressed very bare for saying it was early spring but she had to wear minimum clothes when she went 'diving'.

As she arrived at the beach she kicked of her flip flops and ran across the beach. She loved the feel of her toes sinking into the sand; in fact it was probably one of the only advantages of being a human. She eventually stopped as she came towards her cave; it was her personal secret place. She removed her shorts and tank top so that she just was just in her bikini. Quickly poking her head out of the cave to check the beach was empty before pulling her had back in. Alexis breathed twice before running out and diving into the sea.

Her toes tingled as she transformed until she was in her favourite form… her mermaid form. The water rushed past her face as she swam deeper. She eventually arrived at her beloved home; her parents welcomed her with a hug,

"I'm so happy to see you my beautiful girl," her mother smilled.


End file.
